A curse, not a blessing
by Insane. Certifiably
Summary: The golden power of the goddesses, the Triforce, was the greatest blessing they ever bestowed upon Hyrule and the worst curse that could ever be imagined.


I was in a mood, and came up with this. Don't own LoZ

* * *

><p>I was 'blessed' by Nayru. When My Lady appeared to me in a dream and told me of the Triforce, I was honored beyond words. I didn't know what to make of the powers it granted me, the strange things that I began to see.<p>

_I was 'blessed' by Farore. I was eager when she explained what the Triforce was, eager and excited. It made me fearless, the power she gave me._

**I was 'blessed' by Din. My joy knew no bounds when she told me that she had chosen me to bear her power. It made me eternal, the Triforce, the golden power she granted me.  
><strong>

I see things when I look at people. I see the way they might have been, if only they had made different choices. I turn my eyes away when they drag out a convict who is to be hanged, because I don't want to see the gallant knight with a family and a wife who loves him that he could have been if someone had only taken him in off the street.

_I don't mean fearless like most people say. Farore's fearlessness is complete. I cannot feel fear at all, there is no rush of adrenaline when my life is in danger, no queasy feeling from staring down a cliff, no nerves from nearly being impaled, nothing. I don't fear anything, abstract or physical because the part of me that feels those things is missing.  
><em>

**I can never die, not even when the Blade of Evil's Bane penetrates my flesh. It still hurts as it did before, but it never kills me. I feel every arrow's bite, every sword's sting, every crushing blow I've ever been given, but the power always kicks in, heals my wounds, and I walk away as unmarred as the day I was given the power.  
><strong>

No one can keep secrets from me. I know what one of the ambassadors does when people's backs are turned. I know that the prison keeper is a far worse criminal than any of those he keeps. I know that the maid who cleans my room is being beaten by her husband. I know that the merchant in the jewelry store swindles his customers.

_Most people hesitate when killing, not I. There is none of the pause that I've seen others make before that final strike. I don't fear consequences, so why should I? I will do anything necessary to keep Hyrule safe. If that means carving a path of blood through a crowd after a fleeing villain, so be it._

**I've tried many times to die. Nothing ever works. It can break my bones and tear my flesh and eat me up from the inside out, but nothing works save for the Master Sword. I welcome now every time that Link stabs me because it means I get one precious, fleeting moment of black numbness, a respite in my endless existence.**

It's become hard to differentiate now between what is real and what is just a vision. I've seen everything so many times now that it can't affect me anymore. I'm detached now, ruling with a cold, calculating heart.

_I can barely remember what it was like to feel. Guilt, sorrow, nerves, eagerness, anticipation, happiness, all are frail shadows of what they were. I'm numb now, just a shell of a hero, swinging his sword in long bloody arcs._

**I don't care anymore. I stopped caring about my people a long time ago. It stopped being about them, about their suffering, and became all about winning, about ending this hideous cycle we are trapped in. I'm no king now, I'm a monster driven by primal urges.**

It hurts the most when I look at my fellow Triforce bearers. I see that Link would have been a gentle man, courageous, instead of the unfeeling killer he has become. Ganondorf would have been a good king, ushering in a golden age for the Gerudo, instead of the pain-driven horror he has become. And me, I would have been a wise and benevolent queen instead of the cold ruler that I am.

_We are all damaged, irreparable. Zelda can never stop thinking. Her mind whirls though scenarios faster than anyone could ever act. Ganondorf will do whatever it takes to reach his goal. He destroys and rages without rational thought. And me, I am unfeeling. I kill and kill because that's all I know how to do anymore._

**At first I tried to keep collateral damage to a minimum, but none of us care anymore. We are doomed to fight forever, and every time we do, the body count rises. We stopped being careful centuries ago and now, it's a bloodbath whenever we rise to fight another hand. Between Link's unhesitating kill strokes, Zelda's uncareful flinging about of magic, and my uncivilized raging, it's a miracle that Hyrule still stands when we finish.**

This power is no blessing.

_It is a curse of the worst kind._

**I would not wish this on my worst enemies.**

I would get rid of it if I could.

_I've tried everything I can think of._

**It is irremovable.  
><strong>

So I fight.

_So I fight._

**So I fight.**

Because we are playthings of the goddesses.

_Because there is no other option._

**Because I just want this to stop.**_  
><em>


End file.
